


Territory

by starfleetdicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdicks/pseuds/starfleetdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a regular outing with his pack, Derek reaffirms his territory and Stiles gently pushes personal boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by artwork created by Jinxii: http://tinyurl.com/jinxii-sterek

They wander farther into the woods, his pack following faint smells of deer and rabbits that had passed through or rearming traps that had caught nothing but air. Derek sticks to reaffirming the boundaries of his territory with Scott and Stiles near him, talking inanely about something he didn’t care about.

It isn’t long before Scott stops, gets distracted, and drifts away too, disappearing into the dense covering of trees to their left. Stiles’ chatter doesn’t stop and Derek doesn’t point out to him that his friend has left either.

The forest isn’t quiet anyway. He can hear the light footfalls of Boyd nearby, out of sight in the soft fog rolling in. Erica is squealing and running a few yards behind them, Isaac faking growling noises and following her. Scott has drifted almost out of range of Derek’s hearing, talking on the phone with, Derek guesses from the soft tone, Allison.There are loud hoots from owls far up in the treetops and the sound of bats flying over head.

Derek feels calm for the first time in weeks. Shifting sounds like a good idea, going for a quick run sounds like heaven. He’s so wrapped up in the moment, peering up to the look at the moon, that he nearly misses when Stiles finally goes silent. In the seconds it takes for him to glance to his side to see why, Stiles slips his hand into Derek’s. He’s tempted for more than half a second to pull his own hand away but Stiles’ fingers feel cold. He lets the hand stay firmly in his, curls his own fingers around it, careful of his claws. Stiles doesn’t recoil when he feels them lightly scratching the back of his hand.

Derek slides his free hand into his leather jacket, looking straight ahead determinedly as Stiles’ heartbeat calms and the babbling starts up after a blissful minute of silence.


End file.
